


Return to Happiness

by 56baeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Crown Prince Baekhyun, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Royal guard Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56baeks/pseuds/56baeks
Summary: As the appointed royal guard, Chanyeol never once entertained the idea of having close personal relationships with any member of the imperial family—let alone falling in love with one.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Return to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first writing challenge and first time to join Tiny Sparks too, so I'm really nervous >< Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance <3

As the appointed royal guard, Chanyeol never once entertained the idea of having close personal relationships with any member of the imperial family—let alone falling in love with one.

Chanyeol had been careful all his life. He had known the risks, knew the dangers of engaging with a royal born. It was forbidden. 

And yet it happened. 

Chanyeol thought protecting the Crown Prince was solely because of his sworn duty to the monarchy. He hadn’t realized when the line between the relationship of a prince and his guard started blurring; when obligation turned into something he did out of love. 

When did he start falling for the prince?

——

It could have been during one of those afternoon walks the prince used to take, always insisting for Chanyeol to accompany him. A time when their roles were momentarily forgotten, no Crown Prince and his royal guard. Just Baekhyun and Chanyeol, walking side by side the palace garden, surrounded by blooming flowers of various kinds, all tended and so beautiful despite the harsh winter weather. 

“Do you know what those are?” Baekhyun would ask, stopping and pointing at a plant with little bell-shaped white flowers hanging downwards. 

“I don’t, your highness.”

“Well, they’re my favorites. Lily of the Valley. They’re the most beautiful, aren’t they?”

Chanyeol would disagree. For the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid his eyes on is already right before his eyes, he didn’t need to look anywhere else. “Indeed, they are.”

Baekhyun would then continue where they left off, asking Chanyeol about his day, how his training went on, the food he ate. Everything about the guard seemed to interest the prince. 

Chanyeol dismissed the thought. Maybe he was just bored. 

——

It could also have been during that one night when he carried the prince on his back, on their way back to the palace after slipping silently into the night to celebrate with the locals for a good harvest. The Crown Prince had way too much fun and drank more of what he could handle. 

In his inebriated state, he started spewing things Chanyeol thought he didn’t mean. 

“Park Chanyeol,” the prince slurred, breathing hotly against his neck and ear. “Don't you like me?”

The royal guard bounced the prince on his back and kept on walking.

“Because I like you.” Baekhyun tightened his hold on his neck and rested his head on his shoulder before whispering, “...so much.”

Chanyeol never heard from him again after that, the silence broken by occasional light snores and soft yips. 

The night was achingly cold and dead silent but all Chanyeol could feel was warmth and the loud pounding of his heart. 

——

Perhaps he had been in love all along. Just too scared to admit it, because you never really know what you have until you lose it. 

“I don’t want to get married, Chanyeol,” the prince had cried hard against his chest, voice trembling and relentless tears wetting his tunic. 

In a bid to stop an age-long war and forge alliances with the neighboring kingdom of Silla, both kings came to a truce and decided to marry their children off to seal the deal. The news broke the Crown Prince and had run off to his chambers as soon as the announcement was made.

Baekhyun knew this was bound to happen, but he hadn’t expected it to be this soon and so sudden. 

Chanyeol cradled the prince in his arms until he calmed down and the cries had died down to a silent sob. 

“Wear your wedding garments.”

The prince pulled back from his embrace and stared dejectedly at him, “What?” 

Chanyeol wiped a single tear that escaped from the prince’s eye, “Wear your wedding garments so I can undress you and make you mine.”

Chanyeol captured the prince’s lips in a searing kiss, full of passion and repressed feelings finally coming undone. Years of hiding, fears and doubts poured into the intense liplock. Both forgetting everything else because right at this moment, they’re the only ones that mattered. Not the palace, not the kingdom, not even the king. 

Silent whispers of ‘I love you’s’ as Chanyeol took off Baekhyun’s wedding attire piece by piece, kissing and worshipping each exposed area of his body where the garment had originally been. The royal guard made love to the prince— _his_ _prince_ —each languid thrust sending shivers down his spine and made his back arch. Unhurried, taking their sweet time. Together. Finally as one. 

And after they’re done, they stood in the balcony, reveling in each other’s warmth as they look up at the stars peering down before them. Both wishing for a different path and a future together that seemed impossible now. 

——

But the bliss had been short-lived. When dawn broke, the sound of a gong woke the entire kingdom. It had only meant one thing. 

War was coming. 

All abled soldiers and palace guards—including Chanyeol—joined the king’s army in defending the kingdom’s land from the onslaught of attacks against the enemy. 

Sillan troops ransacked villages, shooting arrows upon arrows of blazing fire, burning everything to the ground. The wedding had been a distraction. It was part of a cunning plot all along. 

Despite the obvious disadvantage and the surprise blow from the back, the king’s army had endured and fought their way until the end. War had been won and the king’s army had started coming back.

Except for one. 

Baekhyun waited. Day and night, he waited for his royal guard to come back. He waited by the palace garden where they used to walk together, alone and without a care for the world. 

It was still winter and the Lilies of the Valley were still in full bloom. 

“I never told you what these flowers meant,” Baekhyun plucked a twig and started munching on the white petals. “But they mean a _return to happiness_.”

The prince waited until he could no longer wait. He'll go to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun’s fragile body collapsed down the snow-covered ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Lilies of the valley are sweet, delicate flowers but can be poisonous when ingested. It causes abdominal pain, blurred visions, drowsiness and reduced heart rate. 
> 
> If you’re able to read until this part, thank you so so much. I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are very much appreciated! And I would also like to thank the lovely mods for helping me out on a lot of things here! 
> 
> I had this idea for a long time now and it just fits this round’s theme! It would be a total shame to not have joined. :>
> 
> For more of my works, visit my twitter: @56baeks


End file.
